1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly an information processing apparatus for use in an electronic camera or the like that records the image of an object after converting it to digital data.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the use of electronic cameras that photograph (shoot) an object and record its image (the object image) using a charge control device (CCD) or the like, and record the object image in an internal memory or in removable memory cards or the like after converting the object image into digital data, is becoming more common in place of cameras that use film. An object image obtained with such an electronic camera may be immediately reproduced and displayed on a liquid crystal display screen (LCD) or the like without going through the developing and printing processes required by conventional cameras.
However, there is no apparatus that allows a user to input an arbitrary line drawing and display the line drawing superimposed on an object image shot with an electronic camera. In addition, there is no apparatus that can zoom up (enlarge) or zoom down (shrink) both a line drawing and an object image simultaneously.